


Crazy In Love

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Knight and Day
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leanwellback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/gifts).



**Title:** Crazy In Love  
 **Artist:** Beyoncé Knowles ft. Jay-Z  
 **Summary:** June meets Roy. Everything gets kind of weird after that.  
 **Disclaimer:** The music and footage belong to their respective copyright holders. I make no profit from this transformative work.  
 **Format:** .wmv, streaming  
 **Notes:** For [leanwellback](http://leanwellback.dreamwidth.org). Merry Christmas, my love ♥

 **Download:** 35MB .wmv [**megaupload**](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=5TLYSU63) | [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/s20ay0) | [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?9j0i8asz55xepoh)  
 **Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://blip.tv/phiz/crazy-in-love-5853421)


End file.
